Growing Pains
by taiki-kun
Summary: It’s been fifteen years, and there’s already difficulty. Shikamaru’s agreeing to a divorce with Ino, and...there’s a boy who appears suddenly…saying that Sakura and Naruto may be his real parents...what will Sasuke and Hinata do?
1. o n e

**Author's Note:** This is a story taken place in the future of Naruto…maybe 15 years later or so. I hope you like it…different from the rest of the stories I wrote…but I was inspired to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Information –**

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura: In 15 years, they have married and both are twenty-seven years-old. Married for 10 years now, the couple has a son and daughter; Yami and Hikari, both resembling their parents. Their around 9 years old, both twins; probably Yami is a few minutes older. Yami looks just like his father, as to Hikari is like her mother. It is rather hard as because Sasuke is in ANBU and Sakura is a Jounin; trained by the 5th Hokage to become an ANBU Medical-nin. Yami has increasable amount knowledge and has become a Chuunin at the age of eight while Hikari has brains; though still in the Ninja Academy.

Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino: The two have a sturdy rough relationship. Being married two times and divorce once, though that was where the second marriage came in. They have a son, Haru…which is very similar to his father other then he has blonde hair. Haru is a very smart boy, having an IQ maybe beyond his own father at the age of 9. Ino and Shikamaru have been married a year earlier then Sakura and Sasuke, meaning they were together for 11 years.

Hyuuga Neji & TenTen: TenTen's last name is unknown This couple has just gotten together, though they've had their relationship longer then the rest. Neji had become an ANBU and also the head of his clan, seeing Hinata had declined her position and the main house needed someone to take over. TenTen taught at the Ninja Academy, so they didn't have time for each other until five years ago; and then Neji finally put himself ahead of this stubbornness and proposed to his girlfriend. They have a 3-year old daughter; Yukari, which received the Hyuuga's hidden bloodline and eyes. Her silver eyes and black hair made her look a bit like her aunt, Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata: A little slower then a few of the couples above, who would've known these two would ever get together. Hinata was too shy to say anything, and as her timid self, she hardly spoke with Naruto as well, even at age 21. Naruto; being dense as he was, kept on chasing Sakura, until a year later when she had married Sasuke. Though it didn't stop him from harboring feelings for her…even Sasuke's threats didn't stop him. And then, when news spread that the kunoichi was pregnant with twins, Naruto finally stopped himself from liking his ex-comrade. It took awhile for Naruto to realize that Hinata had liked him for so long, and by then he had moved on with his feelings for Sakura. It took the dense blonde some time to even ask the girl out and by then, the two shinobi's were 23. They married just a year ago, making them 26; having no children as of yet.

Rock Lee: Lee is the same age as the rest of the group, though he has been married once and after that, divorced. He was lucky enough to keep custody of his daughter; Lin. She is around nine-years old, luckily not having the thick-eye brow trait from her father. She as well, was trained by her father to be a Taijutsu-specialist. Her mother is unknown, and is rarely brought up by Lee.

Akimichi Chouji: Chouji, never been married before lived quite a lonely life. At first, he roomed with Shikamaru until he began to date Ino…afterwards, Shikamaru moved out years later when he married his comrade. It was hard for Chouji living alone, until his best-friend recommended that he adopted a kid for himself. Chouji, being the guy he is, agreed and took in a cute daughter. By now, she is nine and adores her father – except for his eating habit, which she does not follow. The girl's name is Taiyaki, named after a food; so typical of Chouji.

**Growing Pains**

** o n e **

"'tou-san…" The boy frowned and inched toward his father. "Will you at least show me how the Chidori works?" It was in the afternoon that the heir of the Uchiha clan felt urged to know a knew jutsu…and the only technique he couldn't master was Chidori. The nine-year old waited for his father to reply…he couldn't ask anyone else except that old man his parents hung around with to teach him the special ninjutsu. The guy was what? Hokage?

Yami sighed, his eyes resembling the person in front of him. The man just stood there, looking down at his young son. 'It seems like he's learning fast…better then when I was his age…' Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "Why do you want to learn it?"

It was a dumb question to both the father and son. "I want to be stronger," the boy answered simply. "I want to be like you, and defeat all those weak shinobi's out there."

Such strong and cocky words for someone at his age, it made Sasuke smirk. "Heh, and you think learning the Chidori will help you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his wife play with their daughter Hikari. "Do you think life is all about being the strongest?"

"Otou-san, I want to become the strongest Uchiha and shinobi in this whole village." The small shinobi's tone was serious. As Sasuke stared down at his son's eyes, he could tell that this was his son. 'He'll be able to control the sharigan soon as well…' the ANBU-member thought.

Yami…was so similar to…Itachi.

"So will you teach me 'tou-san?"

It only made Sasuke smile. "Sure," he agreed, "When you can beat me in a spar."

"Nani?" Yami scowled, "but if I'm able to, then what's the point of learning it then?" He muttered a few words and walked away, back to his training area near-by. It surprised Sasuke that his son chose the training area he had chose when he was younger. As the Uchiha estate was surrounded by trees, there were only two training spots that were on the Uchiha property. One had turned into a semi-playground for the children…but it wasn't like Yami ever bothered to play.

Sakura had become worried through-out the year as to when Yami never bothered to play like normal children or hung around with his sister. The boy was very much like his father…but was that a bad thing? It took some time to get used to her son's behavior, and she let Sasuke take over with their son while she played with Hikari.

"Otou-san!" A little girl called out smiling at her father. She had jumped off her swing and ran to him in a scurry, grinning. "Okaa-san taught me the sign of the rabbit! It's so cute Otou-san!" Hikari began to make that sign by her small fingers and she giggled, "I'm going to show this to Sensei tomorrow at school!"

Sasuke smiled slightly and picked up his daughter, "You should learn more of these rather then playing, Hikari. Be like your brother, don't fool around too much."

She frowned in disappointment and nodded, "H-hai…Otou-san."

He put her down and let her run off again. Realization shot him, he was a man with two kids and a wife…but he had made a mistake. All of these were too familiar…for nine years he never doubted his fatherly abilities. He rarely had the time for his family really. After killing Itachi, Sasuke had moved on being a Jounin and then ANBU member. When he began to start a family, missions came up and some took more then months.

The longest mission the Uchiha had was a whole year…and by then, he came back realizing Sakura had birthed two children without him knowing. Sasuke had felt bad for awhile, but then it slowly faded as time took place for him to take care of the children. The head of the Uchiha clan now wouldn't say he was excited about this…but he was glad that he had now was able to reassure the clan to his heirs if anything ever happened to him.

Sasuke hadn't changed very much through-out the years he had with Sakura…other then he opened up to her more then anyone else. He also didn't say much to his children, and the only time he did was hang out with them was through meals or training. Yami had improved very much though, and 1/3 of this strength was not by his father's help.

'Am I…acting like my father…?' Sasuke pondered as he stared at his daughter's form walking away from him.

The look of disappointment was very familiar to the time he had told his father that he had learned a new technique. It had made him feel not good enough compared to Itachi…was this what was happening with Yami and Hikari? By telling Hikari to be like her brother, did it make her feel sad that she wasn't good enough?

Sasuke shook his head…he didn't want to be like his father. Nor did he want his family to be like the one he had in the past. Yami and Hikari were being too alike as of Itachi and him. What was going to happen in the future then?

'I always wanted my father to acknowledge me…is that what Hikari's feeling then?' her disappointed expression formed in his mind again, 'But that's why Sakura's here. She's their mother…she's able to give them the comfort they need.' He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked inside the house. Having a family meant a long existing clan…but what else?

**---**

"Itai! 'Tou-san, why does girl's have to be so bothersome?" Shikamaru's son looked up at him, giving his father an arrogant face. "I mean, their so annoying. At school yesterday, Taiyaki was all over Yami as if she was his fan girl or slave! And then Lin scratched me when I insulted him." Haru revealed his injury, "now I'm scared of them."

"Mou…why does this sound all too similar? I told you Haru…never say anything to girls…or insult ones they worship."

A cough was heard and Ino appeared; spatula in one hand. "Ooh? And why do you say that? It's really common to worship the one you love ya know Shika-kun."

"Yeah…yeah…" the man sighed and patted his son on the head. "I warned you."

Haru nodded obediently and Ino began to get irritated, sighing: "Like father like son. Why oh why couldn't I get a daughter? Then we'd be able to fan girl over cute boys and talk about girl stuff…" the wife pouted, "It's your entire fault Shikamaru!"

'And there she goes again.'

Shikamaru had become an ANBU member just a year ago, just for his brains and his strategist mind. But for some reason, his knowledge towards woman was always confusing. Seriously, he never understood Ino, and he was sure his son was never going to surpass him on woman.

"Demo…Okaa-san," Haru poked his mother, "I don't think having a daughter would be a good idea. You know…expense for diapers, make-up, magazines, clothes, that would really cut your income. Sure, 'tou-san is an ANBU member and you own a flower shop but just think about-,"

"Okay, okay," his mother sweat dropped, "I understand. Now Haru-kun, why don'cha go and train or get your father off his lazy ass and take ya somewhere?" Ino grinned, trying to drop the subject. It was so disturbing having two genius males in the same house-hold. It just made it impossible to make a smart remark at them.

"Do you think that would be a good idea…? Because I know that 'tou-san will-," yet again Haru was cut off his statement as Shikamaru dragged him out of the house. "Sure! We're gonna go somewhere! Having some…err – fatherly-son bonding time!"

"Alright! Be home by dinner though!" Ino called before her husband shut the door – sighing in relief.

As the two shinobi's left the house, Haru rolled his eyes. "You know, 'tou-san…that was lame."

"Eh…we needed to get out of the house sometime. You know how your mother is…she hasn't changed at all, how annoying." The genius began to walk away, not caring if his son followed. "Might as well visit Chouji…"

"Eh?!" the blonde blinked and shook his head, "'Tou-san! No way am I going to see Taiyaki…she's so mean!"

"You have to deal with girls sometime in your life ya know," Shikamaru lectured. "And I'm sure she's not at home…girls don't tend to like to be home…especially with their father unless they had to. Chouji's probably at his shop anyways."

"Who knows though…that Taiyaki could be there…and probably Lin too!" Haru scowled, "Girl's are so scary…they can really hurt you when you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Baka…" Shikamaru chuckled, "who knows. You have to confront your fears sometime, right?"

As they approached Chouji's 'All You can Eat – BBQ' restaurant, the two members of the Nara family could smell hot food. It was typical of Chouji to own a restaurant like this…he did know his tastes. But never in woman, which was pretty sad. Shikamaru didn't know what he would do with his daughter…being too busy to eat, did he take care of his child properly? Who knows…maybe?

"Yo," the man waved as he entered the restaurant. His hair still tied in a short ponytail, and his ears pierced. Ino said that was what she liked about him: his 'cool' and 'collected' look while giving in with the 'punk' taste. Shikamaru though just ignored Ino's comment. He was glad that his son liked his style though…as to the limit of imitating his father and tying his hair and piercing his ears as well. They were like twins, except with different hair color and size different.

"Eh? Shikamaru!" the fat man grinned and hugged his long-time friend. "It's good to see you here…and there's Haru!" the man laughed and patted Shikamaru's son. "Look just like your father…he and Taiyaki have told me plenty of stories about you!"

'She probably comes crying to him about how bad I am…which are all lies.' Haru sighed, 'Girl's are so troublesome…why do we have to deal with them? Poor me…'

"That's good to hear…Ino kicked us out of the house so I thought we'd visit you," Shika explained and grinned. "Better then walking off anyways…knowing her, she'd give out a tantrum when I get back."

"That sounds such like Ino," Chouji laughed. "I hope her cooking style has changed though…"

Haru played a 'choke' scene; having his hands choke his neck and gagging. "Yup…that's my boy. That's how bad her cooking is."

"Aww…then how do you guys survive?"

"I had to force myself to learn how to cook," he sighed. "Better then nothing…and because of Haru, there was no other way to escape the house. Ino seems to find a way to locate me…we're lucky enough to annoy her so she can kick us out of the house personally. It just makes things easier and no suspicion."

"'Tou-san is just afraid of mother's screams…" the little kid stated and Chouji laughed; "Haha…now that's _so_ Shikamaru." The father gave an irritated face, "Who wouldn't be?"

---

"The baby's crying…"

"Her names _Yukari_," TenTen stated and held the baby girl to his face.

Neji sighed and held his daughter, cradling her. He was glad that no one was here to witness this, because it would be the end of him going out in public. He had to muster every amount of pride he had to hold this baby – his baby. The girl seemed to love it when her father had cradled her to sleep; even though she was already three.

Neji had expected a boy, so they would have a heir to the Hyuuga's clan…but TenTen didn't care; she was happy with the daughter she had now. The small girl was their first child, and it held proof that TenTen and Neji held an undeniable love for each other. Though…Neji would never admit that to anyone, even his wife.

"Good, she's asleep." TenTen smiled and withdrawal the baby back from the man she loved. "If she cries again then you know what to do."

"What do you mean…_if_? Where are you going?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm meeting up with Sakura-san and Ino-san…probably Hinata would be there too." TenTen put on her coat and pecked a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll be back some time soon…just makes sure that Yukari eats something when she wakes up."

How come TenTen didn't say anything about her meeting with the other women's sooner? This wasn't like her, he thought. '…or maybe I'm just paying too much attention on this…' he grunted and watched at she departed. A wave was seen and the black haired kunoichi disappeared.

A worried feeling surfaced…what was he going to do when Yukari was going to wake up? This wasn't Neji's first time being alone with his daughter…but he just never really paid attention on taking care of children. Yukari had come unexpected anyways…and she was just like her mother. Whining all the time, spoiled, but same thing from him though…he loved them both.

Neji wasn't sure if he was going to be the right father. He sure didn't want to be like Sasuke though, damn sure. He had seen how that man treated his children…it was just like how he treated his wife so many years ago.

Neji didn't know why that Haruno girl even stayed with Sasuke for this long; all she was to him was a tool, plus their children were only a measly existent of the clan. At a part, Neji had learned from Sasuke and that man taught him that the Hyuuga leader didn't want to be like the Uchiha. He didn't want his clan to fall apart, not now…not ever. He wasn't going to pick over favoritism on who was the strongest, although he had one child right now so it didn't matter.

Neji had softened a lot now…he was going to take care of his family. By Sasuke's actions, the Byakugan heir didn't want his wife to feel lonely – ever. And their child, he didn't want them to be cold like Yami, that Uchiha son. He wanted his family to be _normal_, though that would be impossible.

He just had to make sure that his family was all right, nothing wrong had happened. In his life, all the man had to do was take care of his family, clan, and reputation. The shinobi nodded but then sighed as he heard a deep cry. Here it goes…

---

The table was seated by four female shinobi's. Each one smiled at one another, though they didn't know what to really say. The meeting was held at the Uchiha household, Sakura had suggested so. At this time of day, Sasuke was outside training probably and the children were might've been with him.

Ino passed cups containing tea around to each one of the woman's, "I hope you guys like Jasmine Tea…that tea-lady told me it was suppose to be good…"

TenTen took a sip and nodded, "It is. Bittersweet really, can I have more sugar though? I'm not the bitter-tea type."

Sakura seated down again as Ino scooped a spoonful of sugar and poured it in the other shinobi's cup. "Much better," she said and sipped more.

"Un, it's good to have tea once and awhile." The pink-haired kunoichi agreed. "Holding this once a week was a good idea, ne?"

"H-hai…" Hinata nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. It seemed uncomfortable for the timid-ninja to be here…especially with Sakura and TenTen.

"Aw…don't be shy around us!" Ino grinned, "We're practically friends, ne? All four of us are house-wives, so it's common for us to start a group like this!" It was always Ino who tried to cheer the atmosphere up. That was what she was for anyways, trying to make people feel more relaxed. Though…except for her husband.

"Ino-chan's right," Sakura agreed. "It hasn't been too long that we've been having a meeting like this."

TenTen nodded but sighed, "I wish Neji-kun would stop pestering me about this though. He seems surprised every time I'm off to see you guys. I'm lucky that he'd at least take care of Yukari-chan for me though. That man needs to stop training and going on missions…can you believe it? He's missed out on Christmas last year just because of his mission!"

"Well…at least you have a husband that _does_ something. I have to practically kick Shikamaru out of the house. And then Haru-kun 'n him pick on me, which makes me go crazy." She scowled, "I swear those two enjoy doing that…thinking their better with brains."

Sakura giggled, "Well…they are two of the smartest shinobi's in this village though. I'm just worried about Yami and Hikari…"

"Aww…why? Those two seem so perfect!" Ino complimented, "I mean…they're so polite…they at least have manners and they do stuff. They are smart too! I wish Haru was like Yami…" the blonde girl pouted.

She placed the tea cup to her lips as the woman shook her head. "But the thing is…Yami trains all day…like Sasuke…and I swear; there's something going on between Sasuke-kun and Hikari. She came to me crying after she said that she wanted to tell her father that she had learned the rabbit-seal. It was so…sad. I know that Sasuke has his own way of showing that he cares for his children but…you should've seen the look on Hikari's face!" Sakura sniffed, "I don't even know what's going on in my family…as much as I try and spend time with them."

"I guess we've all have problems…" TenTen stated and glanced at her cousin in-law. "What about you…Hinata?"

"Well…ano…" the violet-haired female looked down. "I'm not sure…Naruto is still on his mission so nothing has really happened between us…"

"At least you don't need to stress over these things then…" Ino sighed enviously.

Hinata just kept her eyes down, staring at the table. She didn't feel lucky though…she wanted to go through the things these shinobi-wives were going through. She wanted a child…at least something to hold on to. Her life was so boring…Hinata scratched her finger against the hem of the dress she was wearing. Naruto had been gone for weeks, and no sign…letter of him or anything telling him of his safety or well-being.

Like the other three's husbands, hers' was also an ANBU member. His life was in jeopardy and Hinata felt scared that she might lose the person she loved most. "I'm…not lucky…"

The others stared at her as she said this. "I miss…him."

Tears escaped her eyes as she cried…making the rest rush to her and try and comfort the depressed shinobi.

"Hinata-chan…"

It took quite a few minutes for Hinata to stop crying. TenTen had passed the tissues while Sakura handed tea to the girl. It was the only thing she could think of to cheer up her friend. Ino just said some comforting words to Hinata, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sure he's alright."

"But…he hasn't even tried to contact me!" Hinata sniffed into the tissue, not able to open her eyes.

"I'm sure he has his difficulties…" Sakura explained, "He's not the type to give up that easily. And when Sasuke is on a mission…he doesn't contact me at all either…" The end was turned into a murmur; it was hard to keep her self from getting emotional. Living with Sasuke had gotten to her. He hated seeing her cry, so she had stopped because she was afraid he would hate her. The only time she was able to spill her tears out was when Sasuke was on a mission or she was alone in a room.

"Plus…it's only been a few weeks…I'm sure he'll contact later."

"Yeah," TenTen agreed; "Now cheer up! We're all here for ya and we don't want you to cry over this. Save your tears for something important." Her words got to Hinata and the timid shinobi nodded. "A-arigatou minna-chan…" It took awhile as Hinata rubbed her blood-shot eyes, scaring Sakura and Ino a bit. 'She looks like a vampire…'

"Look at the time…" Sakura announced, "It's a quarter 'til six…do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be a great idea!" Ino chirped, "I haven't seen Neji or Sasuke in like – forever!"

"Yeah…but what about the kids?" TenTen questioned, knowing that Yukari would be crying through-out the dinner.

"Well…they could play in the living room," the wife of the Uchiha clan recommended. "So they won't be too loud…and I'm sure the kids would love spending time together." Sakura knew though that her children – or one of them wouldn't appreciate other kids over his house. Yami seemed to despise the children, only spending his free time either sparring with a poor soul or training him self to be stronger.

A bit worried, Sakura also thought how Sasuke would act. He didn't appreciate other people over at their house either…but maybe it would do some good, seeing his ANBU comrades. It had been awhile that Sasuke had been on a mission – Sakura had thanked god for that – but he needed to communicate to other people other then his family. She swore Yami and Sasuke were dedicated to training…but why? The boy was only nine, and the man was twenty-seven, counting that he had a family as well.

Hinata just stood there, quiet but listening. "I guess…I'll stay. There's no one home anyways…"

"Then it's perfect!" Ino grinned, "Party at Sakura's house!"

"Not party, Sasuke-kun would kill me;" Sakura stuck her tongue out, "though maybe a bottle of champagne would be nice…"

"- but keep away from the children, ne?" The Yamanaka flower laughed, "Oh; I'll call Shikamaru right away and tell him to come here and to bring Haru. Surely he'll be home by now."

"I'll do the same," TenTen exclaimed. "I wonder how Neji's doing with Yukari…" the second phrase was said in a murmur. Hopefully he didn't wake her up…and if she did awake up, hopefully Neji knew how to feed his own daughter. Slightly worried, TenTen couldn't wait until her husband would come over. 'Can't leave him alone with Yukari…ne?' She narrowed her eyes at the thought, 'I hope nothing bad happened…'

---

"'Tou-san…Is it the bird seal…?"

Sasuke nodded, and showed his son an example of the Chidori jutsu. "You have to focus your chakra at your right hand though…make sure you can control that amount…if you can't, then hold onto your hand with your other one."

For some reason, Sasuke was actually teaching Yami the Chidori. It suddenly came through and the father and son spent some time reviewing the move. Hikari, feeling left out just sat at the swings watching her father teach her brother how to use the powerful attack.

'I wish I was like 'nii-chan…' The twin sighed. They were _twins_ after all. They were the same height, had the same features…in the outside, Hikari and Yami were the same. The only thing separating the closeness was that her eye color and hair color were different from his.

But why were the two siblings so…different in many ways anyone could imagine? Sure…Yami was born a minute earlier…but could that really change to something big? Why was he so smart…? Strong…? Hikari was jealous that Yami was so good at everything…was it because he was a boy and she was a girl? The nine-year old thought, it wasn't fair one bit.

Her brother was so cold, distant, but everyone looked up to him and liked him. All the Genins and the kids in her academy adored him. Why? Because he was nine years-old and yet, he was already a Chuunin rank. Did strength and position matter that much? Enough to have their own father acknowledge her brother more than her?

'Otou-san…'

The door slid open and their mother had stepped out. The only person that bothered to care about the small girl was her mother – Uchiha Sakura. She envied her mother, always with her daddy and able to talk to him. He never yelled at her…well, Sasuke never yelled at Hikari either…but he never said anything that would make Mommy sad…or so Hikari thought.

The girl wanted to be like her mother, she was beautiful with shiny pink-hair. It was short, Hikari didn't know why but it suited her. Also, she loved how her mother was able to gracefully walk to her father like that…it made Hikari want to practice on being more girly then a tomboy-ish shinobi. Did Otou-san like little girls that were pretty? Or did he like them strong like her twin brother?

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, I've invited Ino, TenTen and Hinata's family over…okay?"

Hikari stared at the scene before her eyes. So the Hyuuga's and Nara's were staying over for dinner. She knew that Daddy didn't like them very much, although they had a past together. Maybe he would tell her mother that he didn't want them to stay…that would be normal of her father.

"Hn…do as you wish."

"Ah…hai." Sakura nodded, "oh…and Sasuke-kun, can you wash the children up for me…onegai?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, "Sakura…their nine-years old. Surely they'll be able to clean themselves up."

"'Tou-san's right," Yami stopped training and slid his hands in his pocket, just like his father. "I'll wash myself up then, and stay in the living room. Tell me when dinner begins," he told his mother casually and walked in the house.

'Oh, 'nii-chan always acts as if he's better and cooler!' Hikari pouted, 'I'll show him!' the pink-haired child jumped off her swing and approached her parents. "Hai…Okaa-san, Otou-san; I'm able to take care of myself." She nodded and skipped along in the house, 'You won't win 'nii-chan!'

**Tsuzuku…**

**Author's Note:** So what did you think my dear readers? I tried to imagine what it would be like in the future of Naruto…for some reason; it was really different for me to focus on Sasuke without getting OC. All these male characters make it difficult for me pinpoint their exact characteristic, so sorry readers.

And also…about the children's…don't they resemble their parents so much? I would say it has become amusing for me to write this fic. Please review readers! It'll really cheer me up and I'll be able to write another chapter.


	2. t w o

**Author's Note:** This is a story taken place in the future of Naruto…maybe 15 years later or so. I hope you like it…different from the rest of the stories I wrote…but I was inspired to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Information –**

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura: In 15 years, they have married and both are twenty-seven years-old. Married for 10 years now, the couple has a son and daughter; Yami and Hikari, both resembling their parents. Their around 9 years old, both twins; probably Yami is a few minutes older. Yami looks just like his father, as to Hikari is like her mother. It is rather hard as because Sasuke is in ANBU and Sakura is a Jounin; trained by the 5th Hokage to become an ANBU Medical-nin. Yami has increasable amount knowledge and has become a Chuunin at the age of eight while Hikari has brains; though still in the Ninja Academy.

Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino: The two have a sturdy rough relationship. Being married two times and divorce once, though that was where the second marriage came in. They have a son, Haru…which is very similar to his father other then he has blonde hair. Haru is a very smart boy, having an IQ maybe beyond his own father at the age of 9. Ino and Shikamaru have been married a year earlier then Sakura and Sasuke, meaning they were together for 11 years.

Hyuuga Neji & TenTen: This couple has just gotten together, though they've had their relationship longer then the rest. Neji had become an ANBU and also the head of his clan, seeing Hinata had declined her position and the main house needed someone to take over. TenTen taught at the Ninja Academy, so they didn't have time for each other until five years ago; and then Neji finally put himself ahead of this stubbornness and proposed to his girlfriend. They have a 3-year old daughter; Yukari, which received the Hyuuga's hidden bloodline and eyes. Her silver eyes and black hair made her look a bit like her aunt, Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata: A little slower then a few of the couples above, who would've known these two would ever get together. Hinata was too shy to say anything, and as her timid self, she hardly spoke with Naruto as well, even at age 21. Naruto; being dense as he was, kept on chasing Sakura, until a year later when she had married Sasuke. Though it didn't stop him from harboring feelings for her…even Sasuke's threats didn't stop him. And then, when news spread that the kunoichi was pregnant with twins, Naruto finally stopped himself from liking his ex-comrade. It took awhile for Naruto to realize that Hinata had liked him for so long, and by then he had moved on with his feelings for Sakura. It took the dense blonde some time to even ask the girl out and by then, the two shinobi's were 23. They married just a year ago, making them 26; having no children as of yet.

Rock Lee: Lee is the same age as the rest of the group, though he has been married once and after that, divorced. He was lucky enough to keep custody of his daughter; Lin. She is around nine-years old, luckily not having the thick-eye brow trait from her father. She as well, was trained by her father to be a Taijutsu-specialist. Her mother is unknown, and is rarely brought up by Lee.

Akimichi Chouji: Chouji, never been married before lived quite a lonely life. At first, he roomed with Shikamaru until he began to date Ino…afterwards, Shikamaru moved out years later when he married his comrade. It was hard for

Chouji living alone, until his best-friend recommended that he adopted a kid for himself. Chouji, being the guy he is, agreed and took in a cute daughter. By now, she is nine and adores her father – except for his eating habit, which she does not follow. The girl's name is Taiyaki, named after a food; so typical of Chouji.

**Growing Pains**

**t w o**

Haru stared at Hikari as they walked home from school. He knew something was wrong, be he didn't dare ask her. She seemed more quiet then usual at dinner last night; usually she would yell out and ask if she could help when someone was coming over. That was how he remembered her the last time the Nara family visited the Uchiha's for supper. But last night, the small girl seemed…bothered with something. It wasn't his place to ask her, but being her 'boy-best-friend', he felt guilty if he didn't ask her.

"Hey…is something wrong?"

The Uchiha daughter glanced up at him and hid her sadden face, stuttering as she reassured him she was alright. "N-nothing's wrong, I'm just…I guess a bit sick." Being a genius, he knew that she was lying. She always did, and he could tell easily by the way she acted. "You're lying, tell me."

A pout was seen over her expression and she shook her head again, "Really Haru-kun, I'm **_fine_**." The nine-year old then ran across the street to only bump into someone. With the impact, of course the lighter person would fall back and Hikari yelped: "Itai…" She opened her eyes and was about to stand up until she saw who she bumped into. "Kyaa…Naruto-ji-san!" She grinned and the blonde picked her up with a smile. "Hikari-chan and Haru-chan!" He saw her fellow companion and waved, "What are you kiddies doing here?"

"Walking home from school!" The little girl stated and jumped down from his arms. He smiled roughly and yawned, "Well, I just got home from my mission…I think your 'kaasan and 'tousan already know so I don't think there's a need to tell them," he explained to the two nine year-olds. "I have to go home and sleep!"

Hikari wrinkled her face and Haru coughed. "You're as lazy," he muttered and Naruto laughed sheepishly. "But hey, I have an excuse. Now anyways, I have a wife now so I have to get used to going home early." The thought of Hinata brightened in his mind and he began to walk away, "Tell your folks I said hi! Other then that…man…I need ramen." He was still the same as ever…never changing as the years went by. "Alright Naruto-ji-san!" Hikari nodded and tugged her friend home. "I have to tell Okaa-san!"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and followed along. "You pull harder then Lin, you know that?" he complained and ran before she actually dragged him.

---

"Shikamaru, will you listen to me this time?"

"No."

"Shikamaru," her tone was serious.

He turned around to face his wife, hands stuffed in his pocket. "I said no."

"…you can't go, you know better-,"

"Ino, I'm in ANBU. They expect me to do these things. If you don't let me go then I'm not worth being in ANBU, so I'm going."

"You have a family, you should know better."

"A shinobi takes risk."

She glared at him, yet pleading in a way hoping he would understand. "You can't go, it's a suicide mission! You have a son you have to take care of; you have **_me_** to take care of."

She walked towards him, but he turned his back on her. He didn't want to see her face; he didn't want to see things replay themselves. All of this had happened before, and he knew where it would go. Everything inside him told him that this was his chance to prove himself as a great shinobi, and that he could take on any challenge given to him. Though, only one thing was holding him back…and he couldn't take it anymore to be chained back when he knew he had no freedom. Though, Ino's voice rung through his thoughts – he knew she was right. She was always right, that's why he married her…right?

This was a suicide mission, and if he was to die…he would leave the world with his family behind. But he knew that his wife was strong, and that she would be able to take care of their son. A shinobi was expected to die any time, they lived in a life full of risks…and the risk doubled once ones rank promoted higher. A ninja's way was to live by doing their job…and this was his job. As an ANBU member, he had to follow Hokage's orders no matter what – even if it was a suicide mission, he would take a risk.

"You can take care of Haru," Shikamaru told her.

She pressed herself against his back and soaked in his scent, she didn't want to let him go. Everyday, the kunoichi had to worry about him…if he died in his mission or not, if he was safe, if he was alright - or if he was…thinking about her. "Shikamaru…stop being stubborn…please…"

His fist clenched and he stepped forward, escaping her embrace. "Ino, you have to understand that I need this mission."

"**_Need_**?! Who else is doing this mission?" She glared at him. She hated when he did this, when he never listened to her. That was why they had divorced the first time, and she couldn't handle it anymore. It always made her wonder why she married him in the first place…what happened to that twelve year-old boy so long ago? He never took risks! He didn't even move a pencil when he was in the academy, just because he thought it was troublesome. What happened?!

"Sasuke and Neji," the man answered flatly.

"I know Neji will back out…" Ino murmured, blinking back the tears. "There's no way he would abandon his daughter and wife."

"Heh, and what about Uchiha?"

Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't know about him anymore…she didn't even know if the man cared for his family. She doubted every bit when he took that whole-year mission when he should've known that his wife was pregnant…though he was still gone…and came back as if nothing happened. "Sasuke…I don't know…" she stared down in defeat, "but you can't go…I'm asking you not to go…please Shikamaru." Even if it took every ounce of her pride, she had to ask him to stay. She didn't want to be a widow…she didn't want her husband to die…it wasn't fair. "I know its selfish Shikamaru…but I'm just asking you just this once…"

"Ino…please, I'm asking you to let me go."

"And let you die?!" She tried to stay calm, but couldn't any longer. Ino grabbed his arm and jerked him back, to have him face her. "I rather be divorced then have my husband die." The words were cold, but the truth. Maybe he would back out of it now; surely he wouldn't want a divorce, right? He loved her too much, he had a family, a son…there was no-.

"Fine," the shinobi turned to walk away, his face grim. "Then a divorce."

---

She reached her home, with Haru huffing behind her. "Hey…do you see someone standing at the front gate?" The girl asked, resuming to pace. Her eyes squinted but she couldn't really figure out who it was…other then the fact that the boy was no merely any older then her – and he had blonde hair. Haru took another fresh air of breath and looked at where his friend pointed at, nodding. "Well, I do see someone…he seems older. Maybe he's one of your bro's friends?"

Yami, have any friends? Hikari shook her head immediately; no way would her older brother have any friends. "I don't think so…let's ask." She walked over to him and poked him slightly, he was taller then her by a few inches. "Excuse me…who are you looking for?" The boy seemed surprise and jumped back a few inches, "Whoa…you scared me." Now that she had a better look at him, he seemed have green eyes and pale-tan skin, wearing an orange suit. He reminded her of Naruto-ji-san.

"Gomen, I'm just wondering who you're looking for."

"I'm looking for Haruno Sakura." He stated with a smile. It caused her to blush and Haru just grunted with irritation.

"Haruno…?" Knowing from this fact, he wasn't from Konoha. Everyone knew that her mother had married her father a few years ago…and the Uchiha clan was popular through-out the city; 1 – because of the incident several years back concerning the clan's downfall, 2 – because the Uchiha estate took part of Konoha's district, other then the Hyuuga's, and 3 – because…well, she heard that her father was popular among the females.

"H-hai, Haruno Sakura…" the boy muttered and fidgeted. "Do you live here?"

Hikari nodded, "Un…eto…can I ask your name?"

"Well…you can just call me Naruku. I need to meet with Haruno-san right away." The matter seemed to be important and so she nodded, "Alright…Haru, can you stay out here? I'm going to get Okaa-san." She didn't wait for his annoying grunt as she proceeded to walk inside and yelled her mother's name. "Okaa-san!" There was silence. Usually her mother would be home by now…unless she was meeting up with those other house-mother kunoichis. "Are you home Okaa-san?"

"I'm **_home_**," the mother rashly replied and had her hands positioned on her waist. "Now what do you need Hikari-chan?" Sakura seemed frustrated about something, but her daughter pushed it aside and guided her to the door. "Someone was looking for you," she explained, "A boy…he said his name was Naruku."

"I don't think I know him…" She followed along, they then saw the two boys standing out in the front and she smiled. "Konnichiwa, Haruno-san," he smiled as he saw her. The boy seemed happy to see her, which caught Hikari curious. Her mother said she didn't know him, so what was going on? "It's good to see you…" there was a moment he let out a deep breath and smiled again – as if he was tired.

"Konnichiwa to you too…Naruku-kun…" She said this with confusion and waited for what he had to say next. At first, she though this boy was Naruto – seeing that he seemed to be the only blonde around. Though…she never saw him around here…so why was he looking for her? "Do you need something…?"

"Aa…" the boy smiled again and bowed down, "Gomen…I've came here because…I think I'm your son."

---

Neji shook his head as he tried to protest, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama…but I can't accept this mission."

Kakashi stared at him, smiling slightly. "I understand, than I'll find someone to replace you." The sixth Hokage scribbled something down and glanced over at the other man standing next to Neji. "What about you Sasuke?" It was after the meeting that Kakashi assigned them this mission. It was necessary for ANBU to do this, but if they had something they had to do then he had to let them dismiss it. Only Nara Shikamaru agreed with it and left, leaving Sasuke and Neji behind.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi expected his ex-student to say something intelligent – probably decline this mission like the Hyuuga. But…as he thought of it over again, even though this mission had a suicide-risk, he couldn't swallow his pride and say no. He was strong to survive something like this; he was Uchiha Sasuke…and an ANBU. To him, the mission seemed easy when Kakashi explained it. Catch an S-ranked badass villain, done with it. What was so difficult about it? He crossed his arms over his chest and replied slowly, "I'll take this mission."

"So you're accepting to leave Sakura and your children?"

The twenty-nine year-old nodded slowly, he knew what his ex-teacher was getting to. But even if he **_did_** die in this mission, Sakura was a kunoichi and mother, she was able to take care of their children and hold the clan together. And he had an heir anyways, so he wouldn't need to worry about the clan being wiped out. Everything was assured, nothing left undone.

"Okay then, Sasuke, meet with Shikamaru at the font gate next week at 5am sharp." The Hokage ordered and then waved his hand, dismissing the two men. Walking side-by-side out the door, the Hyuuga snorted. "You don't even think about your family, do you?"

Sasuke controlled his emotions and continued to walk ahead, "My feeling toward my family does not concern you."

Neji gave the Uchiha a side glance while walking the same pace, and smirked. "I'm just glad I'm not the one giving Sakura the bad news that her husband died." He didn't say anymore, not in fear that Sasuke would loose control of his anger, but the fact that there was nothing else to say. He said what he needed to, and it was the Uchiha's choice to think about it then not. Sasuke was Sasuke, he never changed after all. It was disgusting to imagine the fact that the Uchiha didn't care for his family at all – he only lived to carry on the Uchiha bloodline and history.

It caused Neji to snort as he separated ways with Sasuke, not even caring what would happen in the near future. Uchiha Sasuke's fate was no concern to him – though it made him pity the man's family.

---

She wasn't happy, not at all. She wasn't sure if this boy – standing in front of her was telling her the truth. How could it be true? Was it true? Sakura didn't even catch her breath as she held her hand to her chest, scanning him to see if there was any trace of him being her son. Sakura knew that if this was even true, her 'not-even-perfect-life' would be more un-perfect. The news just came out of no where, and even worse – her daughter and Ino's son had witnessed this.

"W-what…" Hikari's hand slid into her mother's palm, looking at her with confusion. "What does he mean…Okaa-san?" Did this boy…a mere stranger announce to her mother that he was her son? That was ridiculous! There was no way…right? How could it be possible? In her mind, it swirled with ideas and thoughts a nine-year old could think of, which worried her mother. What could she tell Hikari…when she didn't know herself?

"Ano…Hikari-chan…Haru-kun…I'm going to talk to this boy for a bit…okay? You two go play…along…" She murmured to them and waved her hand, signaling them to go away. The matter was important, and she never thought…the idea flashed in her mind but she doubted it was true…it couldn't be. "Now…Naruku-kun…please follow me."

"Hai, Haruno-san…" Haruno-san, it had been awhile someone had called her that, other then her new surname. He must've came straight to Konoha when he thought Uchiha Sakura was his mother. "Don't be so polite," she told him, "Sakura-san would be alright." She knew that he would soon call her 'Okaa-san' if the fact was really true…but inside, she didn't want him to accept her…nor did she want this to be that easy. She had children…two of them…and now there was one that came out of no where, telling her that she had another son? All of it was too sudden.

"Aa…I don't think that would be so proper…" He lowered his head and had the older woman guide him to a room. The Uchiha estate seemed to have been based on ancient Japanese culture with wooden chairs and carved furniture's…each polished and stabled neatly at their corner in the room. He sat down as she signaled her hand to a chair, the kunoichi sitting on the opposite side.

"Well…I'm just not really use to anyone ever calling me Haruno-san…"

"I see…" the boy nodded knowingly, "You…live in a nice place."

The atmosphere was tense, and she knew that this would soon get more unbearable…so she wanted to know more about this 'mother' matter. "You said…I was your mother? How…so?" She fumbled with her kimono, something she wore as the Uchiha wife – having the Uchiha fan sewed on in the back. She felt unsure what to say even if he did give her the reason why he was her son…but…it wasn't true that…he was her son…she didn't recall in her younger years having sex with any other man except…her husband…and…Naruto. But – their baby died…so it wasn't possible. It wasn't at all.

The blonde boy awkwardly sighed and looked at her, emerald eyes from the two people staring at each other. "You see…I used to live in the mist village…and, at first I grew up with this obaa-san…she took care of me and told me that I was taken away because fate told her that I couldn't live here…but she…passed away…after a few years of caring for me. I remember that…she told me to come here…to Konoha." there was a hint of sorrow in his tone, but he kept his gaze on her. "I lived in the orphanage after that…when I turned seven, so I couldn't go anywhere on my own. I attended a Ninja Academy and when I graduated a few years early…I chose that it was the time I had to run away…"

The more she looked at him, the more he did look like Naruto. But her conscience told her it couldn't be…she couldn't fall for this **_that_** easy. "You came here, didn't you? But what made you think…I was your mother?"

"It was the picture actually," he pulled out an old photo from his pocket. "I…well; the Obaa-san gave me this and told me these people were my parents. When she knew she was dying…she told me that she had lied to me…and the truth was that she actually…kidnapped me…" the boy gave out a wry chuckle, "I didn't hate her for that though. All along, I thought that my parents had abandoned me." His hand shook while holding the photo, and he handed it to Sakura cautiously. "On the back of the photo…it had said Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…so it made me think you're my mother…and he's my father. Obaa-san said I had a resemblance to you two."

While reaching out to the picture, her hand too shook. Not because of the same feeling of sorrow Naruku was feeling…it was the feeling of fear. "I-I…" the tip of her finger accidentally touched his while making contact to the photo, and she felt a slight static feeling. "Naruku-kun…" She was in the merge of tears; she wanted to keep on denying reality. 'I can't…accept…' Her eyes landed on the old photo, he must've really been taken care of it for so long. There, in the picture was her and Naruto – around sixteen and arms draped around the other's shoulder. It was when Sasuke was still on his mission – though he and Sakura were still going out.

The story was so long…yet made a huge incident through that time-period. It was…**_possible_**…that this boy in front of her was her son…and Naruto's.

---

"Hikari."

"Otou-san…" his daughter shot her head up and ran to him, leaving Haru once again behind.

"Where's your mother?"

"She…" she didn't know how to explain to her father what had happened. Would it be a good idea? But what if she told him about Naruku? And him saying that he was her mother's son? Minutes now, she was still confused about the whole event. Part of her told her that it was untrue, but the other part…began to lose her self. Maybe she really needed to tell her father…and maybe he would explain to her what this was all about.

"She…went into the main room with this boy."

"Boy?" He raised his eye brow, walking towards their central building. Boy, as in small boy or big boy? He knew Sakura was better then…cheating on him.

"Un…a boy maybe around ten or something," she exclaimed. "He…"

"He?" Sasuke began to grow impatient. He needed to know what Sakura was up to.

"H-He…said that Okaa-san was his mother…"

**Tsuzuku…**

**Author's Note:** I think that there might not be any romance in this fic. Probably should've changed the genre to Drama/Angst, will do that ASAP. Anyways, I suddenly felt the urge to bring out a hidden secret only Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade (maybe Kakashi) kept throughout over ten/eleven years. There's a huge angst part toward Hinata and Ino – I'm sorry for those fans but don't worry...there might be a happy ending for everyone – maybe not. I really liked this fic personally, because it showed what I thought sorta AU-ish. There might be some angst toward Sasuke, and that's why he might not regret accepting that suicide-mission – but yeah, don't worry (I don't think he would be too angry to get himself killed that easily.) Thank you everyone who reviewed, I know this story might not be so interesting but I felt the urge to update this fic.


End file.
